


Graduation

by nursemchurt



Series: 禁じられた遊び -Adult Children- [3]
Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Smoking, hinan go-go era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursemchurt/pseuds/nursemchurt
Summary: Atsushi and Hisashi finally graduate high school, so it's time to get serious about the band, right?





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to have to combine this and my last three fics into some kind of contained series if this continues, which I feel like it will. Someone help me with a good name to put this all under.
> 
> I'm currently addicted to young angsty love and I can't understand why I'm wanting to relieve this.

The months had seemed to drag by for years, but they finally reached the spring, and the end of their high school education. Much like the rest of their school career, Hisashi and Atsushi were only present physically during their graduation ceremony. They would have liked to skip it to steal some beers from Hisashi’s family’s shop to drink out behind a back alley somewhere until it was over, but with Hisashi being the eldest son he had a lot of family members expecting to see him cross over into the working world that day. Atsushi had, out of duty more than an expectation, informed his parents of the ceremony and was not surprised in the least when only his mother showed up, and late to boot. Araki had managed to bail on the whole thing, which was very Araki as far as they were concerned.

 

At the end of it, the Imai kids rushed the graduates to encircle their older brother and his best friend, clamoring as they bring them back to their parents and aunts to dole loving attention and praise on. Remembering his mother, Atsushi politely excused himself just long enough to bring her back to introduce to Hisashi’s family. Hearing all the good the Imais have to say of her younger son, the one considered the troublemaker by his father, brings a smile to his mother’s face and they eventually take their leave of the Imais and head home.

 

Feeling good and brave from the pride beaming from his mother, and the Imais, and Hisashi in the back of his mind repeating all his words of encouragement, Atsushi feels prepared to let his parents know of his post-high school plans finally. Although it was just assumed that he would find work with his father if he had no plans for further education, Atsushi is ready to tell them what he really wants. Of how the older half of Hinan Go-Go want to settle into Tokyo a year ahead of their younger members. Atsushi has even started to consider enrolling in the art school Hisashi and Araki are going to attend there. More importantly, but none of his parents’ business, Atsushi has thought heavily about being able to spend even more time alone with Hisashi. Time that they haven’t been able to share together as of late.

 

The next day is Sunday, and everyone gathers at Imai Shouten to hang out and get some practice in. However when Atsushi fails to show up or even call to give an excuse, the boys try to go on without him. Hisashi tries not to worry. He knows Atsushi will sometimes disappear due to last minute family obligations but will always call him to apologize about it later on in the evening, but when it’s past midnight and he still hasn’t heard from him the beginnings of anxiety take seed in his gut.

 

Monday rolls along and there’s still no word from Atsushi. By Wednesday, Hisashi finds himself walking across the street from the Sakurai house. Its midday and he notices the car parked in the driveway. The elder Sakurai’s car. Hating that circumstances with  _ that man _ keep him from being able to contact Atsushi directly when he’s home, Hisashi finds himself in a long abandoned building, drinking and smoking away his anxieties with Araki with him for companionship.

 

It’s Friday, and Hisashi is starting to wonder if it’s alright to call the police to check in on them. His mom has been on a true crime show kick lately and it’s done the complete opposite of quelling his worries. It’s late at night, and Hisashi has retired to his own room even though he has no desire to sleep yet. As he sits on the floor in his room, back against the wall under his window as a record plays that he can't quite focus on, Hisashi's fugue is broken by the sound of tapping above him. Turning to look he sees a light shower of pebbles pelting the glass. He stands up in front of the window and waits for the rocks to stop before he opens it to lean out at the shadow-obscured person below.

 

“Atsushi, shit I'm so glad you're okay! You had us all worried you jerk!”

 

“I know. I know. I'm so sorry but… Will you let me in to talk better?” 

 

Atsushi watches as Hisashi pulls himself back inside and shuts the window before disappearing into the house. Minutes later, he's opening the back door, a slender finger pressed to lips as he invites Atsushi in and up into his room.

 

Once he had closed the door behind them, and threw on a sliding chain lock that he had recently added, Hisashi immediately turned to wrap his arms around Atsushi, holding him tight as if he would disappear if he didn't. Finally pulling away, Hisashi's relief falters as he finally notices the green and purple mess of a black eye slowly healing on the boy in front of him. Carefully, he reaches out for Atsushi's face, who recoils and moves away to sit on the bed, face lowered and hidden among his bangs.

 

“Soosh, holy shit when did--”

 

“Saturday night. We got back and  _ of course _ he's drunk and,” Atsushi let out a deep sigh and raised his face to look at Hisashi directly before continuing, “He just starts in on mom! This?” He points at the large bruise across his cheekbone, “I jumped in and took a hit for her before I started to kick his ass back.” As Hisashi stands in front of him speechless, Atsushi continues.

 

“He's been at home all week, acting too hurt and sick to go to work. I'm pretty sure he's scared of me now but… God, Hisa, I'm so sorry.” Shaking his head, Hisashi sits down on the bed next to his drummer and pulls him into a one-armed hug.

 

“I didn't even tell them about leaving with you guys. I can't. I feel like he already  _ knew _ , y’know? He knew and he took it out on mom because she doesn't fight back. I can't… I can't leave her alone with him!”

 

Hisashi shifted to sit back against the wall and drew Atsushi in to lean back into his chest, arms encircling the younger boy as he rests his head into his shoulders and breathes deeply. Atsushi’s hands slowly move to grip Imai’s forearms, fingers trembling along with the rest of his body. A week’s worth of emotion that had been held in rushes out of Atsushi like a flood breaching a levee and he cries loudly and openly in Hisashi’s arms. Unsure of what to do, Hisashi lets go of him with one arm and laces his fingers into one of Atsushi’s hands, thumb softly stroking fingers as he quietly ‘ssh’es below Atsushi’s ear.

 

Time passes and Atsushi’s eyes and voice finally run dry, and they have shifted to laying down on the bed, Hisashi still flush against his back with one arm draped over Atsushi.

 

“So, that’s it then? You’re gonna start working at the factory?”

 

“Yeah. At least… At least until my brother’s done with Uni? Maybe then we can both try to finally get her out of there. It’s only a couple more years.”

 

“Well,” Hisashi said as he moved to ruffle Atsushi’s hair with his fingers, “You know, Hide and Yuta still have a year left here and who knows? Maybe we’ll make it big right after. You’ll definitely be able to get your mom out with rock star money.” Hisashi grinned as he felt Atsushi chuckle against his chest, happy to have him back in somewhat good spirits.

 

“Haha yeah… I’ll buy her a nice house. Near the coast maybe, she always talks about how nice it was to take us to the sea when me and my brother were kids…” Atsushi tried to stifle a yawn before turning over to face Hisashi, “Hisa?”

 

“Yeah?” Hisashi replied, hands moving to cup Atsushi’s face as he scooted close enough to touch their noses together.

 

“Can I… You won’t get in trouble if I stay until morning will you?”

 

“If you stay until my folks open the shop up front you should be fine, but what about yours?”

 

“My dad isn’t up until way past noon on weekends. Mom’ll be ok until I get home.”

 

In response, Hisashi smiled and moved to kiss Atsushi. First on the tip of his nose, then up to his forehead. Taking care around his injury, he kissed across from one cheek to the other, tasting the salt of long dried tears before finally settling tenderly against lips.

 

“You can always stay here with me Soosh,” Hisashi whispered against his mouth. Atsushi leaned in for a few more kisses before resting his head under Hisashi’s chin, letting his first peaceful sleep in nights claim him.


End file.
